


Obsession

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yes Glorfindel stalks, at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel is secretly in love with Lindir but the other elf simply ignores him. Glorfindel stalks Lindir, taking little 'souvenirs' every now and then, leaving white roses behind for his beloved ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't like you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic originates from a roleplay between Lindir (Tirassi, sodonewithdwarves) and Glorfindel (myself, stubborngoldenhairedelf) on tumblr .. and I just found it utterly sad if it would get lost in the vast wide world of the internet: that's why it is here xD
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: I no longer RP with this person, or in this fandom at all anymore, so no. It will NOT be updated further.

It was one of the first warm days of the summer – usually a perfect day to enjoy his spare time outside, to wander in Lord Elrond’s private gardens, lying down in the soft grass, dreaming with eyes closed, enjoying the sun which caressed his golden skin. But Glorfindel refrained from going outside his private quarters - the valley was swarming with Sindar elves, they literally were everywhere, Glorfindel had seen them even swimming in the sacred pool at the end of the Valley and somewhere their King, Thranduil of Mirkwood, must be around, the last elf on Arda he wanted to meet. He did not like him, he had never liked the arrogant elf and indeed he thought very little of the arrogant Sindar King who bedded everybody who was not atop a tree within seconds. Each time, on which Thranduil had visited Imladris he tried his amorous luck with Glorfindel.

Every. Single. Time!

Glorfindel frowned, praying to the gods that the party would leave the valley soon, he was sick and tired to hide in his own home but he wanted to avoid the King at all costs.

"Lindir!" Glorfindel stood with wide eyes on his balcony, actually he just wanted to take a little nap in the sun but his peace was interrupted by squeaking noises coming from the square beneath his balcony. He had tried to keep his mouth shut several times - but the scenery displayed before him was simply too much to endure, Lindir getting spanked by Thranduil – here! Visible for everybody! "Do you have no shame left? Don’t you have your own rooms?" Fin yelled down at the raven-haired advisor, he simply couldn’t believe what he was seeing, what Lindir was doing in such a public place with THAT arrogant King of Greenwood.

Lindir huffed loudly.  ”It’s none of your business what I do or with whom!  Now just… go back inside!!”  He rolled his eyes.  ”Besides, we both know you’re just jealous!!  You’ve wanted me for years and I just keep turning you down!”

Glorfindel’s eyes grew wide upon Lindir’s words! Since when was the shy advisor so bold, did dare to speak with him in such a manner?

"Jealous?! I?! Of whom? Of THAT" - he directed his fingers towards the Sindar King as he almost spat his words "wood-elf?" Glorfindel had to suppress a chuckle - he and jealous? No, he shook his head in amusement. Lindir must be joking or had simply had drunk too much of the Mirkwood Dorwinion which would explain the naughty behavior of both "But it’s alright - I will leave, I have seen more than enough of your wickedness" His last words were only partly true - the two of them, raven-haired and silver-gold were simply unnervingly alluring, divine and utterly beautiful. He turned around, inwardly fuming as he thought Lindir far too precious for that woodland king, for Thranduil who would exchange Lindir as soon as he was back in Mirkwood, leaving a broken-hearted elf behind.

"Damn it" he mumbled, but his words were possibly loud enough for others to hear.

Now with the mood ruined, Lindir replaced his robes and stormed inside after Glorfindel who had left his balcony, fleeing from the obscene scenery to the endless corridors of the last homely house.  ”Why were you watching me, anyway?  Were you spying on me?”  He let out another huff as he marched down the hall after him, and reached out to grab the shoulder of the golden-haired elf  ”Tell me!”  He really couldn’t imagine why the other would care in the least what he did or with whom.  Lindir did his best to stay out of Glorfindel’s way as far as work was concerned, so he wasn’t sure why anything else was an issue. They never got along too well and usually avoided each other at all costs in the council meetings, never discussing anything if not utterly necessary, never watching the other – that was at least what Lindir thought, that their ignorance was mutual.

Glorfindel could hear stomping steps behind him, but he had never imagined that Lindir would come after him, yelling at him and daring to grab his shoulder in such a public place. He did take the other’s movement as a personal insult but enjoyed the physical contact nonetheless. He hissed unfriendly but remained from slapping Lindir’s hands away “Take your hands off! Now! Just seconds ago you touched THAT elf - and honestly I do not want to have Sindar smut on my clothes”

 _IHHHHH_ Fin thought silently _Could there be anything worse than Thranduil on my clothes, on my skin?_ Disgust formed in his head, leaving a shudder behind.

Glorfindel was surprised upon the temper Lindir displayed, trying to hide his feelings behind a mask as he continued, feeling a little nervousness arise  “Spying? Nay Lindir I would not do such a thing, you should know me by now” he shook his head in reassurance, to give his words weight, knowing that they were far from true. In a calm voice he explained, never leaving Lindir’s beautiful dark eyes “I simply enjoyed a beautiful summer day, watching the beauty of Imladris in full bloom - and no, I never expected to see what I just have witnessed. You and this arrogant king. Really, Lindir. You have certainly no shame left”

Oh Glorfindel had watched Lindir on several occasions - secretly - mostly at the waterfall at the end of the valley but also in his private chambers and in the library from atop a tree - but he was not on a spying mission today, he truly simply wanted to enjoy the pleasant summer breeze.

With his mood ruined, the golden-haired elf changed his tactics, falling back in mockery – something he loved to do with Lindir. Of course, Fin knew very well that Elrond’s advisor did nothing hate more than being teased by him, which only added to his excitement.

A sly grin hushed over his handsome face as he asked calmly “Tell me, Lindir…” his voice was a mixture between mocking and seduction “Would you like being spied? Being watched? Secretly?” Fin hoped that the beautiful elf would simply say ‘Yes’, but he knew that he would receive an entirely different answer – if he would receive an answer at all. It was a bad habit of Lindir to simply storm off if things did not go as we wanted them to go.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes as Lindir came back to Thranduil, asking "What is it that you have against him?!" Lindir removed his hand and crossed his arms. "He’s actually very nice and very gentle. More than I can say for you." He huffed and looked away. He couldn’t imagine what Glorfindel’s problem was. Unless he actually was jealous! Lindir hadn’t really thought that, at least not at first. He just said that because he was upset.

_But what was it? IS Glorfindel really jealous? The famous Balrog slayer who could have every elf in the valley with just a snip of his fingers.._

Lindir questioned himself silently, still fuming that Glorfindel had ruined his sinful encounter with Mirkwood’s King. They just have started their naughty meeting as the blond had interrupted them.

His other statement, however, made Lindir blush deeply as he turned away. “Why would you think I would want that?! You already do it, don’t you? Why? You do nothing but tease me all the time. Are you just looking for more ways to belittle me?!” His embarrassment was slowly dissolving into anger.

If Lindir had really thought, he could hide the blush which was creeping to the tip of his pointy ears, he must take me for an entire fool, Glorfindel mused - oh how he loved Lindir’s mixture of shyness and boldness. His words rang in amusement as he addressed the grumpy elf who had turned around, fuming “Oh Lindir, you are lovely when you blush - it suits you. Very well to be precise” HIs sapphire eyes travelled over the slender back of the other, further down the spine and found a comfortable rest in the middle of Lindir’s body. “What if I admit that I watch you - that I have done so for a while? That I do not like to see you in the arms of that lil’ bitch?” - yes that was exactly what he saw in the arrogant woodland king. “I am not jealous, no! I just care for you Lindir” Fin almost regretted that Lindir could not see the twinkle of his eyes “I simply don’t want to see you in the wrong arms, to see you blushed and wasted in the wrong bed”

Glorfindel paused for a mere second and smiled broadly as he continued, feeling that his last statement would cause a deep-red head on the other elf “Lindir? Know what? You look even more lovely when your flushed cheeks could be seen against your alabaster skin”

He had a very hard time to hide his snickering, the situation was just so awkward but he enjoyed every second of their conversation, enjoying that Lindir was close to him, speaking to him – giving him his attention. Glorfindel craved for it but it had always seemed that Lindir just turned a blind eye on him.

“You have some serious problems if you have nothing better to do than stalk me.” Lindir said, his face growing ever redder with anger and embarrassment. Apparently there were things about the other that he hadn’t known about, and probably this was for good reason. “And don’t call him that!” The fact that Fin was being so rude and disrespectful as he spoke of Thranduil wasn’t sitting well at all with Lindir. He then spun around, glaring intensely. “Who are you to say whose arms are wrong or bed is a waste?! I suppose you have a better idea of whom should receive my affections?!” Tears began to collect in his eyes as he balled his fists.

 _Problems? No_ \- Glorfindel shook his head - that was certainly not the case in his second life on Arda. In fact, he just had plenty of free time to spare with peace and quietness in the protected valley of Imladris. Yes, he trained Elrond’s soldiers with sword and bow, teaching them all sorts of tactics, he went out on border-patrol on a regular basis but compared to his time in Gondolin Imladris and its surrondings were utterly peaceful and quiet.

An orc ever month was all they usually spotted – nothing really dangerous. And yes, sometimes he felt lonely, especially if all the other elves fled from the halls of fire, their love in their arms, laughing and flirting. Of course, he had suitors - plenty to be precise - but none had caught his interest so far, he never liked it, when something was too easy so remained without a partner, something neither Elrond nor Erestor could understand. It had happened more than once, that the Lord of the Valley had tried to pair him off with some random elf but he had always refused, hoping, that Elrond would chose Lindir one day.

"Lindir, I do not have any problems at all" Glorfindel continued after he had finished his musing. Feeling the inner turmoil the advisor was fighting, he added quickly "Forgive me if my words have upset you, I did not intend to hurt you or your feelings, but I have seen more than enough for two lives of that special behavior of Thranduil” He paused for seconds, chosing his next words carefully “And if you remember correctly, you have never heard me talk of somebody derogatively before. I am not in the place to judge you or to say whom you should share your affections with, the only thing I wanted is to warn you - so once again, forgive me" A heavy sigh left his lips, as he observed Lindir closely, seeing the uncertainty, the hurt in those beautiful eyes.

Glorfindel felt dearly sorry, he had not expected that his harsh words would cause such a tremor within the other elf, that his words would lead to tears – after all he liked Lindir, if not more – he simply could not show it easily. All he wanted to do was to embrace the raven-haired elf but as he was entirely uncertain if he would only make things worse, he only asked “Is there anything I can do for you, Lindir? Really, I did not meant to hurt you” Fin hoped, that his words would sooth Lindir, that he would accept his offer and apology but he was taught better.

"Of course you intended to hurt me!  Do you think I’m that foolish?!"  Lindir turned away again, fighting back the tears which slowly formed in his eyes, finding their way down the blushed cheeks.  Everything that had just been said, the entire confrontation, was to make Lindir feel guilty and ashamed.  

Why was it any of Glorfindel’s concern whom Lindir chose to bed, anyway?  "You tell such lies!  Your words were nothing but pure spite, chosen to cause me upset, and you know it!" Lindir yelled angrily at the blond elf who always cornered him, made him feel little and unworthy.

Lindir couldn’t handle any more.  How could he go from being callous and cruel one moment to remorseful the next?  It made no sense. He quickly spun on his heel and stomped off, debating briefly to find Thranduil, but he was quite certain that the Woodland King would have nothing further to do with him now.  This only caused Lindir further upset.  Rather than returning to his room, he went to the library, where he actually found more comfort.

"NO! I DID NOT WANT TO UPSET YOU!" Glorfindel yelled after Lindir who just stormed down the endless corridor in the direction of the library, his second home "By Varda’s tits! Lindir! Don’t run away like a pouting elfling!"

 _Valar,_ the golden-haired elf just could not stand such a behavior, especially not from a grown-up elf - he never understood how Elrond could tolerate this ‘special’ habit within his service - it was not the first time Glorfindel had witnessed this from Lindir. Oh there were a thousand insults on his lips but they would have been spoken in vain as Lindir has already disappeared out of earshot - Glorfindel was beyond upset. With Lindir and with himself. 

 _Damn it, damn it twice!_ he frowned silently _Once again I have messed up everything!_ Glorfindel has not only golden hair but also a golden hand to fuck up things - always! _Damn it_

And now he just did not know what to do, he was tempted to storm after Lindir, yelling at him, cursing him - but he knew that would only upset Lindir further, yet he was just curious what exactly Lindir was doing. Alone. In the library. Now.

Fin’s head was spinning violently as he stood lost in the corridor, but it did not take long until an idea was forming in his head

 _Oh yes that sounds like a plan_ he whispered to himself, smiling. Silently, Glorfindel exited the hallway and stepped outside in the direction of the massive window at the end of the Library where he could observe Lindir from atop a tree – he had done so several times but never at night, never when Lindir was alone in the library.

It was just like Glorfindel to ruin everything, as always – Lindir thought.  He was like a bullying older brother, always teasing him to the point of extreme anger and upset, only to deny it later, especially in front of others.  Lindir found himself in his favorite corner, not knowing that it happened to be within perfect view of the tree, and picked up one of the books he had left in the pile.

An annoyed sigh crossed his lips as he raked a hand through his hair.  He tried to find interest in his book but he couldn’t.  His mind was racing to the encounter with Thranduil which would likely never be repeated now, and to the one with Glorfindel, which would definitely be repeated in some fashion.  He let out a sigh and threw the book down, sinking back in the chair.

Glorfindel found a comfortable rest in the branches of the large oak tree in front of Lord Elronds impressive library, a place in Rivendell he usually avoided like a Balrog’s searing flame - he only sneaked into it at the middle of the night in search for Elronds ‘special collection’ of books. Yes, he had to admit, he liked those, especially the ones where he did not had to read but could look at the explicit drawings. He wondered if Lindir had discovered those books, if he had acutally read them - but somehow Fin doubted it, and if the advisor had done so, he was most certain that Lindir would have dropped the book in an instant, seeing the fantastic art.

Upon this wicked thought, Glorfindel almost fell out of the tree as he tried to suppress his giggling, cursing violently and afraid Lindir would notice him. The flickering candle-light danced over Lindir’s face, painting his raven hair in a beautiful shade of auburn - but despite the alluring physical appearance the elf looked rather troubled, flipping carelessly through the pages of the massive tome - it seemed to be rather uninteresting.

Glorfindel wondered what Lindir liked to read? If the raven-haired advisor did read to his lovers aloud in his seductive voice? The voice which Fin craved to hear more often in private, at best between the sheets, whispering hot-breathed non-sense – not in some boring political matters. Silently, he questioned himself who had last heard this whispers? Thranduil? _Valar forbid!_ Glorfindel found himself staring shamelessly! Fantasizing! What on earth had happened to him? Yes, he always felt a mixture of adoration and hate for Lindir but that? This was different, it felt like a growing obsession and the fact that he simply annoyed the other elf only fueled his desire to continue!

He left his comfortable position and robbed along the massive branch to its very end, an attempt to gain a better view of Lindir, who sat in front of the book with eyes closed.

"Could it be, that tears are running down your lovely cheeks?" Glorfindel wondered, tempted to jump out of his hide and reveal himself.

 

Lindir rested back in the massive chair, keeping his eyes closed.  A few silent tears did fall down his cheeks.  He spent many years trying to make sense of Glorfindel’s behavior.  He couldn’t picture what he had done wrong, why Glorfindel had chosen him to belittle and pick on all the time.

It really wasn’t fair.  To the best of his knowledge, Lindir was kind, quiet and fair to everyone and he couldn’t remember a single occasion where he had been mean to the golden haired elf. Glorfindel was a mystery to him, a mysterious case which he most certainly did not want to solve.

With a heavy sigh he turned onto his side, curling up in the chair.  He often found himself taking impromptu naps in it.  It was large and soft, perfect for resting.  And at the moment, he just didn’t feel like anything else.  Glorfindel’s words still bothered him.  

 _What did he mean that he should have been in someone else’s bed?  Whose?  Why was the Elven King not good enough?_ Lindir mused, lounging in the chair with closed eyes. After all, Thranduil was a king, and Lindir was anything but.  If anything, Thranduil was too good for him.

 _Valar forbid_ Glorfindel muttered into the darkness which kept him hidden from prying eyes, the sight Lindir presented was just …… he was lost for words, he could not name what he was seeing. 

He had watched Lindir on several occasions, relaxing in the private gardens, studying in the library, brooding over the annual reports he had to fill for Lord Elrond. And yes - Fin had already seen him nude, swimming in the lake at the end of the valley, bathing in the moon-light with his alabaster skin shining brightly. But he had never in such delicate and innocent position - nom never had he seen the other drifting off to sleep.

Lindir looked fragile like a marble doll, perfect alabaster skin against the dark raven-hair…mildly flushed cheeks.

“Oh yes” Glorfindel mused “oh he would perfectly fit against me, fit into my arms, against my body”

Somehow he felt protective, over-protective to be precise for the young elf - and that was the only reason why he had spoken against Thranduil in such a manner.

The sight of the sleeping elf was simply too much for the golden-haired elf to bear, how he wished to run his fingers through the raven hair, to lift the lithe body into his arm. Silently he jumped of the branch, tip-toeing back into the Last Homely House, straight to Lord Elrond’s library where Lindir was sitting comfortable in his chair.

His heart was pounding violently as his head sneaked through the half-open door of the library, giving him a more than perfect view.

"Lindir?" he whispered seductively "Liiiindir? Are you awake?" As he did not receive an answer, he crept from one massive shelf to the next, ever closer to the resting elf.

At this point, he had drifted off enough that outside noises, if quiet enough, wouldn’t disturb him.  He didn’t hear the other as he spoke or approached.  He was far too lost within his own little dreamland.  His tear-stained cheeks were now finally dry, though his rest gave way to rather disturbing and chaotic visions.  A small frown presented itself upon his face as he curled up a bit tighter.

Lindir couldn’t describe his dream if he had wanted to.  It was far too noisy, too loud, too confusing.  Bits and pieces ran together and broke apart in cryptic ways, and far too rapidly.  It was as if his brain had suddenly been kicked into overdrive, and he was at a total loss to stop it.

Glorfindel held his breath as he silently observed the sleeping elf from his hide behind a massive book-shelf, his eyes travelled down Lindir’s relaxed form, starting from the shimmering hair down his handsome face … further down his slender arms - secretly, he cursed the loose robe; he definitely would have preferred Lindir dressed in tight leggings with some tunic - or nothing at all at best!

"Better this than nothing" he mumbled to himself, the sight aroused him nonetheless, the possibility to get caught by Lindir or even Lord Elrond himself only added to his excitement.


	2. Why don't you like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel simply can't leave Lindir alone - he just can't:  
> "A sly grin hushed over his lips - this plan was simply irresistible - at least that was what Glorfindel thought as he spoke, trying to keep his voice under control ”Alright, alright! How about this: a kiss from you. To my lips. And I will leave and let you work for today” He swallowed his giggles, thinking of the crossed fingers behind his back."

Glorfindel could not tell how long he stood silently in the library, searching for any reaction of Lindir. The even breath which danced through the dimly illuminated room after a while told him that the other elf was soundly asleep, wandering Lorien’s gardens.

 _Oh Valar, he’s beautiful - so innocent, so shy, so alluring in the flickering candle-light_ _Glorfindel thought to himself, afraid that the slightest movement would disturb his sleeping beauty._

Yes, it was his opportunity, the only one which he might never get again, the reward for his obstinacy, Glorfindel mused. _Yes, Yes, Yes_ – the blond elf almost squeaked in excitement and he had to bit his tongue not to scream in anticipation, hopping through the library like a little elfling. Instead, he tip-toed out of his hide, ever so silently, creeping behind the chair in which Lindir slept.

His knees almost gave in as he walked by the sleeping elf, close enough to catch the alluring scent of Lindir, which consisted of wild spring flowers which grew hidden at the end of the valley. _Valar forbid -_ absentmindedly Glorfindel’s hand found the way into the raven locks for the first time in his life. He was stroking the hair ever so gentle, afraid that his movements would wake the sleeping elf, that he would ruin the perfect situation – afraid that Lindir would tell Lord Elrond everything he had done to the innocent advisor. Glorfindel could not remember if he had ever felt something so soft, Lindir’s hair was like silk between his strong fingers, brushing lightly against the tiny hairs of his forearms, which made the golden-haired elf shiver.

 _Oh how I wished that I would be able to touch it every day, every night, to let my hands wander through the tresses_ Fin mused, never letting go of the black silk in his hands.

His leggings became incredible tight by the mere thought of how he would bury his strong hands in the raven locks, having Lindir kneeling between his legs, swallowing everything he was offered, looking up to him with those lovely shy eyes. But this were only dreams, only shameless fantasies – Fin sighed sadly- after all Lindir did not like him - no - he hated him, despised with all his heart!

The flickering candle-light danced across Lindir’s handsome features and painted his raven-hair into golden shades of auburn, highlighting his ethereal beauty in every way possible. Glorfindel had to hold his breath, taken aback by the divine situation.

"Oh my sleeping beauty you just don’t know what is good for you – not now, not yet my dear, my beloved" he whispered seductively into Lindir’s ear as his free hand searched for his dagger - at least a souvenir, one of Lindir’s raven strands, he could take secretly. His heart was jumping, ponding violently as the sharp blade found its way through the shining locks

Lindir’s dreams were chaotic and frightening but he remained asleep nonetheless, completely unaware of the other’s presence, words or touch.  His breath was slow and steady, his thin frame moving slightly with each one.  He slept innocently, suspecting nothing of other’s actions or intent – if he would have been aware that his ‘nightmare’ was close, so close to him in his vulnerable state, touching and undressing him with his eyes, Lindir would have been scared to death.

Glorfindel was Lindir’s special nightmare, but in truth, he didn’t *hate* Glorfindel, and actually would have enjoyed the benefit of friendship, really.  Work would have gone smoother, and there would be less silly arguments which they had plenty ever since.  It would have been wonderful to get through a day without being teased, without getting annoying comments from the other, without everything Glorfindel did to him, no matter how hard he tried to avoid the golden-haired elf.  But Lindir had always been a bit more innocent in many ways than the others, and had no idea of Glorfindel’s true motives or feelings – and he had no idea who observed his slumber in the middle of the night.

If anybody would have seen Glorfindel in this very moment - his shining dagger in one hand, Lindir’s long, silken strand in the other, a wicked smile dancing over his rosy lips, it would have been his last day in the Homely House. He would have been kicked out of Rivendell without further inquiries and Glorfindel knew it. Lord Elrond would not tolerate such a naughty and shameless behavior of any elf in the valley, least one of his most trusted ones.

But Fin truly gave a fuck about it in his adrenalin-fogged state of mind, he could have jumped with joy and excitement, finally he had an eternal memory of Lindir - all for himself, to touch the raven locks whenever he wanted to do so, to inhale the divine scent of the other, imagining Lindir was close, lying next to him on his spacious bed. Imagination was running riot in his mind, he was far away from being sober this night.

Carefully he packed away the dagger and his prize, his eyes never leaving the peacefully sleeping elf before him - his dream - his obsession – his foe  …

_Oh Valar, I want you, I need you, Lindir – more than anything else on Arda, more than I have ever wanted anything – and I know you want me, I know you will love me!_

Glorfindel could not suppress a moan, thinking of what he would do once he was back in his private chambers, alone with himself and the token – the thought nearly pushed him over the edge. Driven by his lust-fogged mind, he placed a gentle kiss on Lindir’s rosy lips, tasting the salty aroma of dried tears, dearly hoping he would not wake him up with his blatant move.

_Valar! VALAR!! oh my gods I did it, I just kissed him, I did, oh Valar!_

Absentmindedly the golden-haired elf kissed him again – his lips lingered for a second too long on those tempting lips and he had to fight the urge to ravish the sweet mouth in an instant, but he refrained. “Sleep well, my beauty” the golden-haired elf mumbled into Lindir’s ear before he stepped back ever so slowly

Oh how he would like to take Lindir into his strong arms, sleeping, carrying him through the last homely house, into his own chambers, ravishing him as if it was their last day on Arda.

 _No!_ Glorfindel shook his head, he had to get out! Now! He was not himself anymore! He was beyond wicked and utterly aroused – if he stayed he could not guarantee for anything.

Glorfindel tip-toed slowly away from Lindir, rushing out of the library as soon as he was out of ear-shot, running along the endless hallway with the other’s taste on his lips, a strand of his raven hair in his pocket, sneaking back to his private chambers in the middle of the night.

Glorfindel could not and did not want to find any sleep this night after all what he had done this evening. Immediately after he had closed the door behind him, he stripped off his clothes, walking naked towards his massive bed in the middle of the room, carrying Lindir’s silken hair in his hand. Ever so carefully, as if it was the most precious thing on Arda. Fin fell backwards into the soft pillows, closing his sapphire eyes as he brought the strand to his nose, inhaling Lindir’s sweet scent, stroking the silken locks with his fingers.

_Oh Lindir! Why don’t you give in? Is it a shame to be loved? To be cherished?_

His other hand wandered downwards, but there was no need to stroke himself to hardness - he was almost undone before he had even started. The first time he did not last long - not even a minute had passed until he reached his climax, but the night was still young and not so innocent any more, Glorfindel thought. All the golden-haired elf could think of as he lay on his bed with spread legs was Lord Elrond raven-haired advisor - Fin was fantasizing of how he would bent Lindir over the massive table in the library, fucking him as if there was no tomorrow, hands tied securely behind his back - and after Lindir was completely undone, he would carry him in his strong arms back to his own chambers, tying him to the wooden-bedpost.. and fuck him again… _VALAR_.. all Glorfindel could do was to scream Lindir’s name into the starlit night, not caring if anybody would hear him.

Asthe first rays of the sun found their way into his spacious room it was Glorfindel who was entirely undone, never willing to let go of his precious token which rested against his beating heart.

"No! Fin mumbled breathlessly to himself, soaked in sweet and other liquids "I have to find him, I have to speak with him, I need him. NOW" Something had changed in this very night – his emotions, his longing for the raven-haired elf grew beyond measure - he wanted Lindir so badly and he could not even say when this had exactly happened.

Glorfindel grabbed the first garment he could find, which was a nearly transparent tunic, his golden hair was a tangled mess but he did not care the slightest as he stomped out to the endless corridors in search for Lindir.

It was several hours later when Lindir awoke, feeling quite unrested and ill at ease.  He thought about finding Thranduil, but decided not to because of the late hour of the day.  Instead, he returned to his own chambers for the remainder of the night, trying and again failing to find a restful sleep, a peaceful slumber – the past events had just been so upsetting. If elves could roll there eyes, Lindir would have most certainly done so, tossing and turning in a fruitless attempt to find some rest before he had to go to work again.

He arose early the next morning and decided to start the day with a warm bath, an attempt to relax his exhausted body and troubled mind.  Lindir spent longer minutes in the relaxing warmth than he should have, probably, but it was the first soothing feeling he had in hours.  After his bath and getting dressed again, he decided to forego breakfast, still having no appetite at all, still feeling the troubles which gathered deep within. _Work_ the raven-haired elf frowned _So much work to do today!_  Lindir knew he had to get to work, but a part of him deeply wanted to find Thranduil and apologize for everything which had happened the other day.

After a while, he finally found the beautiful King of Greenwood the Great, sitting peacefully in one of Lord Elrond’s private gardens, reading something, entirely lost in thoughts.  Lindir could do nothing but stare for several moments, terrified to approach – Thranduil was utterly beautiful in the early light of the morning, shining like an ethereal beauty. Lindir figured the king had no desire to speak with him anymore, not after all what had occurred between them.  With a heavy sigh, mumbling numerous words of regret to himself, he turned away and trudged back inside.

Lindir was completely unsuspecting as he walked into the library of the Last Homely House. With a sigh he returned to his desk in the office, staring at the pile of paperwork – he simply was too upset over what had happened yesterday. In fact, the raven-haired advisor didn’t want to work at all, but maybe it would take his mind off of things.

His desk was situated in a deep corner, away from the busiest parts of the library. This gave him the much needed peace and quiet which he always needed for his work. Absentmindedly, he pulled out a few of his drafts and read over them, adding and subtracting where necessary but to be honest, he couldn’t concentrate on the important matters, his mind went astray on several occasions.

The secluded valley of Rivendell was still deserted at this early hour as Glorfindel sneaked out his private rooms in search for Lindir. As he walked past the tranquil gardens, his mind was spinning violently - where on earth could he find Lindir? The chair in the library in which Lindir had slept just hours ago was deserted.

 _“Damn it!”_ the golden-haired elf muttered his disappointment _“But yes, that would have been too easy”_

But the mere thought of what he had done to Lindir in this exact place last night brought back his insatiable longing back, the bulge in his leggings was more than treacherous and he was glad that the corridors were empty at this early hour.

"The gardens… yes the gardens!" he spoke to himself, knowing from his close observation that Lindir loved Elrond’s private gardens for peaceful strolls and little naps between work, drifting off to slumber hidden behind a large weeping willow. Glorfindel was disappointed, even anxious - Lindir was not there either?! A sigh left his lips, cursing inwardly but all the beauty of the blossoming flowers did not go unnoticed by the blond - a beautiful white rose with heavy scent found its way magically into his hands.

"By the Valar! where could he be? Surely not working at this early hour?" Glorfindel questioned himself “- but - well. Why not?” After all it was Lindir whom he spoke and thought of! Elrond’s advisor always worked at rather odd hours, at least for Glorfindel, who never left the sheets before nine in the morning, often later especially when no duty called him.

Glorfindel’s next try was Lindir’s private office space in the library, a place he had always avoided if ever possible! He simply did not like the entire atmosphere, the darkness, the distinct smell of old books, just everything! The golden-haired elf loved the forest, the hidden springs, the soft grass under his feet, the feeling of a gentle breeze dancing through his golden hair – he truly was a child of the nature.

The wooden door was only half-closed, so he could easily look inside without causing any noise. _Valar!_ his heart pounded violently, tiny droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead as he spotted the raven-haired advisor at the end of the room with his back to the door. The words were mere breaths “Finally I have found you my dear” It looked as if Lindir was entirely lost in thoughts, brooding over all the boring paperwork.

_What is he thinking? Of whom is he dreaming? Is he still upset with me?_

Glofindel tip-toed inside, praying once again to all gods available that Lindir would not notice him as he sneaked towards the working advisor - and thankfully Lindir did not. As he had bridged almost the entire distance, being close enough Fin could again smell the divine aroma which escaped Lindir’s hair, he could almost feel the other’s heat beating under the beautiful robes. Without much thought, he covered Lindir’s eyes with his hands, not speaking a single word.

A gasp was all that escaped Lindir’s lips at first, dearly surprised who dared to disturb him at this early hour.  He nearly panicked, but could tell by the subtle scent who it was.  Glorfindel was always distinct, though not unpleasant. He took a deep breath and pushed his hand away.  Lindir complained angrily ”What do you want now?  I’m trying to work…”  He hadn’t actually accomplished anything yet, but he would have eventually – if nobody did disturb him. Though it would seem that he was losing the opportunity now, knowing that Glorfindel would not let the matter rest, would tease him until he was so angered that he could not even think to get a single paper done.

Lindir sighed again and returned his attention to the parchment on the desk, trying to ignore the golden-haired elf who still stood behind him, ever so close.  He picked up his quill and began scribbling a few notes on the paper, still somewhat annoyed with Glorfindel’s presence.  It was beyond his understanding what Fin’s problem was, especially lately.  

 _Why on earth does he sneak around me? All the time? Why can’t he leave me be? What on earth have I done? Why me? Why?_ Lindir complained silently, although he was tempted to yell at the golden-haired elf.

 _Oh my dear Elbereth!_ Lindir felt divine under his strong hands and Glorfindel frowned as Lindir pushed them away, pretending that he was busy, working - yet the golden-haired elf knew Lindir had not managed to accomplish a single thing. Everything on his desk lay in the same position as it had been the other morning.

He muttered in a mocking voice, well aware of the fact that Lindir hated this ‘special’ tone “Don’t pretend to be overworked, for I know you have not worked at all this morning… and” Fin paused briefly, before he added “regarding your other question, Lindir” Glorfindel’s answer was as simple as Lindir’s question - all he said in a distinct voice was: “You”

Oh how the blond would have loved to see Lindir’s grimacing features upon his confession, but sadly he only saw the beautiful raven hair as he had not turned around to face him.

 Lindir felt his lip curl upon the other’s words, trying to explain Glorfindel that he had worked – after all he was one of Lord Elronds most trusted advisors  ”I was making a bit of progress!  I was just…distracted.  My thoughts have been…elsewhere.”  He wouldn’t say that they had been on the other adviser, he was sure that Glorfindel already knew that.  A shiver ran down his spine at the other’s admission, and he turned around to glare a bit.

"I’m sad to say that the feeling isn’t mutual.  Now kindly leave me to my work, please."  Lindir knew better than to think even for a moment that the other would leave him alone, but he had to try it nonetheless. Sometimes, Lindir just wished that Elrond would kick this annoying elf out of his sanctuary.  

As he finally turned around to face him, Lindir could see the state the other was in, disheveled and tense – his hair an uncombed mess, the tunic hardly appropriate to be worn outside a private setting.  He knew what that meant, and a sudden feeling of mild panic washed over him.  Scarred, Lindir quickly turned back around in an attempt to escape the intensive stare of those sapphire eyes, but he could feel the other’s desire, perhaps even his intent, washing over him like a raging flood.

"Progress with your work?" Glorfindel remarked flatly "In your dreams maybe" he couldn’t explain why on earth he always had to mock Lindir, getting on the advisor’s nerves when he just wanted to be nice, charming even. But somehow Lindir provoked him deep within – always! Why couldn’t the raven-haired elf not simply admit that he enjoyed his company? That he longed for him secretly? That he wanted him? The annoyed glare Lindir gave him, only fueled his desire for Elrond’s raven-haired advisor!

"Leave you alone? No" Glorfindel simply shook his head upon Lindir’s request - he probably would do anything else but would not leave him alone. Not now! Not after his confession! He raised his hand, bringing the white rose he had picked up from Elrond’s garden in front of Lindir’s eyes, watching the other elf closely.

Although he tried to stay calm, his voice betrayed him, shaking ever so slightly as he spoke "Look! I even thought of you when I wandered the gardens this morning, I know how much you love them" Glorfindel dearly hoped that Lindir would give him an affectionate smile, speak some nice words but the other just averted his eyes in shame, looking down onto the wooden floor of his office.

Glorfindel frowned, never in his life had he met an elf as stubborn as Elrond’s chief advisor! Never! Not even in Gondolin with all those god-forsaken Noldor around him! “Lindir?” he questioned the timid elf, fuming inwardly “Why do you restrain yourself like this? Why do you say this feeling is not mutual? Do not fool yourself!” anger rose within him as he spoke again, almost yelling “For I know it is! You want this! You want me!” but only seconds later Fin switched back into a seductive whisper “I can see it in your eyes, I can sense it, Lindir!”

His lips were only inches away from the raven-haired advisor and absentmindedly his hands found a comfortable rest on Lindir’s shoulders, keeping him securely in place.

Lindir frowned and sighed at the same time, Glorfindel really got on his nerves! “Why would I admit such a thing when all I receive from you are rude words and disgusted glares?  Why would I desire to be in such a presence?"  If Glorfindel was nicer, then perhaps yes, he would like to be around him more, after all the blond was handsome indeed.  But Fin wasn’t nice at all, at least most of the time he was just mean, and Lindir didn’t wish to be exposed to that, being the victim of Glorfindel’s constant mockery.

The white flower caught him entirely off guard and for just a moment, a brief smile flashed across his features as he took it, eyeing it carefully.  The other elf was right, the white roses were his favorite flowers, but he never spoke of this fact – it was his little secret.   _So how on Arda did he know…?_  Lindir thought as he sniffed it just briefly before setting it down on the table, realizing that Glorfindel’s strong hands still rested on his shoulders.

Lindir attempted to shrug them off but his own hands went nowhere, resting on his table were they had been the entire time.  ”Thank you for the flower” the raven-haired elf said, a little confused – trying to bid Glorfindel good-bye  “Now please allow me to work.”  He hoped that perhaps kind words would persuade the other to leave him alone.

The smile which crossed Lindir’s lips as he received the rose almost undid Glorfindel, it was the most beautiful smile he had seen in centuries. Of course Lindir had never spoken of his favorite flowers, he never spoke of anything he liked in the presence of Glorfindel - but the golden-haired elf knew his secrets nonetheless, having watched him in the gardens cutting white roses, he had seen them in a flower vase in Lindir’s private chambers - through the window of course, he had never managed to sneak inside. Not yet!

 _White flowers and raven locks…_ Fin mused with half-closed, dreamy eyes, not caring anymore if Lindir would catch him day-dreaming.

_Oh I would lay you down on a bed of white roses, your raven-hair highlighted against the innocent color - innocent as you are my love._

The image of Lindir resting on soft rose-petals danced vividly through his mind and Glorfindel knew it would not leave his thoughts this days nor any day after.

“Do you like it, then?” It was more a rhethorical question though, as it was obvious that Lindir was more than pleased with the beautiful flower, but as soon as Lindir had realized that he just had smiled at Glorfindel, the features of the raven-haired elf froze again, muttering words Glorfindel did not want to hear.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes upon Lindir’s last words - surely the other must be joking. How on earth could Lindir think of work after he just had received an immoral proposal? He still did not believe the other’s words, how could one not like him? It was a mystery to Glorfindel - all elves in the valley went nuts when they saw him wandering around with his golden hair, it simply couldn’t be that Lindir was entirely immune to his stunning physique, to his reputation. Fin was tempted to tell Lindir exactly what he was thinking, but he swallowed the words and kept silent, only thinking: _You damn stubborn elf, you!_

If seductive words did not help and gentle touches would fail, where white roses could not bring him success, something else must work. “SOMETHING must undo you, Lindir” he mumbled inwardly, thinking of what to do with the stubborn advisor who refused to cooperate. A sly grin hushed over his lips -  this plan was simply irresistible - at least that was what Glorfindel thought as he spoke, trying to keep his voice under control ”Alright, alright! How about this: a kiss from you. To my lips. And I will leave and let you work for today”

He swallowed his giggles, thinking of the crossed fingers behind his back.

"You must think me a fool if you think I would believe that." Lindir sighed, shaking his head.   _Why would he not just be gone?  Of all the elves in the valley, why had the blond chosen to pester him to the point of distraction?_ He glanced at the flower again, still quite pleased with the offering.  

"I don’t think that you are fool, Lindir" Glorfindel said in all honesty "It’s ever simple - just a single kiss and I will be gone" Glorfindel could feel how inwardly torn Lindir as he had spoken his offer, his sharp mind was spinning, questioning himself what he shall do with this obstinate elf in front of him. "Am I truly that abhorrent? Tell me meldir, what is your problem" Glorfindel did not know why exactly he had chosen the word ‘friend’ for Lindir, they were anything else but definitely no friends at all.

Perhaps he was being foolish, or perhaps he was simply hoping that he could trust him, but finally, Lindir relented, speaking with an annoyed voice "Alright, fine.  One kiss, and then you leave me alone for the rest of the day.  And tomorrow.  And forever! Understood?"  He wasn’t really joking and with a heavy sigh, he turned around to face the golden-haired elf who smiled broadly, yet his eyes showed hints of surprise.

Glorfindel was well-aware of the fact that Lindir did not trust him or his offer and was dearly surprised as he heard the acceptance. Well, he had never spoken of tomorrow or forever but all what mattered to Fin was that finally Lindir had said ‘yes’ - his heart was pounding violently, racing as the raven-haired advisor stood in front of him

Lindir couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this, to kiss his greatest nemesis.  With a frown, he leaned in and placed a gentle, chase peck to Glorfindel’s lips.  "Now.  Go away."

…. _Valar_ _what a beauty you are_ Fin thought, but his musing was interrupted as he felt Lindir’s shy lips against his own. Innocent and sweet as a soft spring rain, warm and gentle - he could feel all his blood rushing downwards.


End file.
